


CONGRATULATIONS

by crowboi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, IS CAUSE VIKTORS ASS GONNA DIE AFTER YUURI IS DONE W HIM, M/M, You thought this was a serious fic but in fact it was me DIO, also viktor's extra personality seems to have rubbed unto yuuri, i can write angst too you know, if you're wondering why i put character death there, just plain old, same, same yuuri, where viktor is A LIL BINCH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowboi/pseuds/crowboi
Summary: And so it went on every morning. And truly, you ain't mad 'cause of that. No, sir.What you found atrocious were those dishes. Not the design or anything; the design was very pretty. But how they lay there. In the sink. On top of each other. With dirt and grime. You already want to scream.





	CONGRATULATIONS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BisexGhoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexGhoul/gifts).



> ah yes angst this is angst  
>   
> This is for this loser named @bisexghoul, whose birthday was precisely a month ago  
>   
> so, ughhh Happy Belated Birthday. u can kill me later.  
> 

Living with him was a joy. Waking up to the fragrance of his cologne every morning was a blessing. His kiss made you melt in your bed every morning he woke you up. The smell of his coffee - intoxicating.  
But there was something you just couldn't stand about him.  
Although he was a very clean person, double cleansing his skin every night and moisturizing 2 times a day. There was one aspect in which he was absolutely abhorrent. And it pissed you off like a bitch.  
Usually leaving him at home for the day was a relatively easy task if you didn't count him attaching to your hips every time you had to leave the house with a "Yuuuuuuuriiiiiiii, don't go!!!! What am I gonna do aloneeeeeeeeeeeee come bacccccccccccc Makkachin already misses youuuu~ ".  
  
And so it went on every morning. And truly, you ain't mad 'cause of that. No, sir.  
  
 _What you found atrocious were those dishes. Not the design or anything; the design was very pretty. But how they lay there. In the sink. On top of each other. With dirt and grime. You already want to scream._  
  
Coming out (giddit) of a strenous day of constant work and practice, you expect to arrive home to a loving husband, a cute dog and a welcoming home. But, as we all know, expectations are meant to be broken. Taking your shoes off, putting your coat on it's destined spot, you walked the hallway to your room. However, suddenly, because you had such a long trip back home, you were thirsty. Going to the kitchen to fetch yourself a glass of water was a regular thing for you. However, another sight was unfortunately a regular thing for you. THOSE DISHES. Forgetting your glass of water, you exit the kitchen and go to search for your husband. He has some explaining to do.  
  
"VIKTOR NIKIFOROV-KATSUKI. 5 TIMES OLYMPIC CHAMPION, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME GOD"  
  
"Yuuri..."  
  
"Viktor.... Congratulations. YOU HAVE INVENTED A NEW KIND OF MESSY, A LET 'MAKKACHIN CLEAN ALL OF YOUR DISHES' KIND OF MESSY. Let's review. I told you last night, as I tell you every night, how much I hate dirty dishes. And yet every time i seem to step out of the house, the sink is overflowing in grime and grease??? WHY???? Viktor, do you not like being married to me, I don't understand?????"  
  
"I-I-I was going to wash them!!!! Honest!! But when I cook, it takes a long tiiiimeeeeeee. And I-I-I...kinda... forget...."  
  
"Forget...?" Yuuri inhales and sticks his palms together in a prayer shape for Viktor's messy ass, "BOI IF I TOLD YOU ONCE, I TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES: WASH.YOUR.COOKING.UTENSILS.E V E R Y.TIME.YOU.USE.THEM. Have I made myself clear?"  
  
Viktor could basically feel the screen going black and white, 'Only time' by Enya playing in the background.  
  
"I'll repeat it, Viktor: HAVE.I.MADE.MYSELF.CLEAR?"  
  
"Да, любовь..."  
  
"Good. Now go wash them. And fetch me a glass of water. БЫСТРО"  
  
Never before has the 5 times Olympic champion Viktor Nikiforov-Katsuki ran to do the dishes so fast.  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Also yes, this was inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQh-7-PNgoU & https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upkYQqbrjSc  
> *Да, любовь: Yes, love  
>   
> *БЫСТРО: QUICK  
> R.I.P. VIKTOR


End file.
